I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way
by smilingostrich
Summary: Aang says to Katara that he's going to leave the South Pole, but, as always, his plans are...changed slighty.


**I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way**

**Author's note: **Yay! Because everyone loves Kataang drabble, right?

**Disclaimer: **FLYING KICK-A-POW! Okay fine, you caught me. I was just stalling. Anyways, I don't—Ugh! I can't say it! I don't own A—GRRR! Please, Appa. Say it for me!

Appa: *groans*

Me: See! There!

Sokka: Not so fast!

Me: Come on, Sokka! You say it!

Sokka: Fine. Soph does not own us. Don't sue her. But I'm only saying that because she ships Kataang and not Zutara. I mean, Katara with Aang is great, but Katara with Zu—

Katara: DON'T EVEN SAY IT, SOKKA!

Sokka: Okay, okay. ON WITH THE STORY FULL OF KATAANGINESS AND OOGIES!

Katara: Ugh! You are _so_ immature sometimes!

Sokka: (Frozen to a tree) I said… on with the story!

Me: Wow. That was a long disclaimer.

Sokka: ON WITH THE STORY!

Katara leaned against the railing of the bridge, watching her reflection in the water. The Southern Water Tribe village she had grown up in was now much improved, with enormous ice sculptures and bridges all around. But at the moment, only one thing was occupying her thoughts. _Why do I feel this way? _She thought to herself. It had been seven years after the defeat of Ozai, and Katara was now twenty-one years old. Over the years she had been receiving marriage proposals left and right, but she turned down every single one. What nobody understood was that she was waiting for a specific person to ask for her hand in marriage, the one person she could truly spent the rest of her life with. Katara was almost ready to give up on him, though. What if he didn't love her anymore? Lately it seemed his affections towards her were dwindling, and Katara was scared. She still loved him, more than ever, but did he love her? She sighed, lost in her thoughts. _Why did love have to hurt so much?_ Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Katara," a voice said. Katara's heart skipped a beat.

"Um, hi… Aang," She said, blushing. _What has happened to me?_ She asked herself. _It's like I've reverted back to being a hormonal teenager!_ She turned to face him, and realized he was staring at her, and she could practically feel his gaze burning through her. Averting her eyes, she said,

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see a grin tugging at the corners of Aang's mouth.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed deeply, suddenly very aware of how awkward this situation was. Aang was still staring, mesmerized by her beauty. She was almost glowing in the moonlight, her clear blue eyes flashing with emotion. As he gazed into her eyes, she realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Katara mentally froze. _How did he always know when something was bothering her?_ She asked herself.

"Nothing," she said, attempting to shake off her worries, "I'm fine." After a few moments of an awkward silence, Aang suddenly remembered what he had come out here to say to her.

"I… I'm leaving, Katara," he said firmly. Katara looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm leaving the South Pole," he repeated, a bit more clearly. "And you're staying here." Katara just stared at him. _This is it,_ she thought. _He's leaving me for good now._

"Why?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"You're better off here, without me. You have an army of suitors waiting for you, and there's probably someone out there that you could learn to love. Someone you would be glad to marry, someone who you could spend the rest of your life with. We have to stop playing this game, Katara. The war has been over for a long time now and there's no reason for you to keep traveling with me. You deserve a life, one without constant traveling, one where someone could ensure your safety."

"_Someone out there I could learn to love?_" She asked him incredulously. "Oh, I've already found that man, I fell in love with him a _long_ time ago," she said, angry now. "I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with him if he would just _ask_," she said, sighing, "Except he has the idea that abandoning me in the Southern Water Tribe without him will leave me better off."

"Well then he's a fool for even—" Aang started, but suddenly he stopped, then paled. "Why?" he whispered. "Why would you want to marry _me_?"

"Hmmm, let's see," she said, in a sarcastic tone. "What do you think? Why do you think that people marry? For security? Safety? A normal life?" She paused, calming herself. "People marry for _love_, Aang. I'm in love with you." Aang's breathing hitched in his throat. After a moment he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I made this a long time ago, when I was seventeen, and I intended to put it to good use. Things continued to come up, though, and I was never able to find the right time. Now I just keep it with me to remember my love for you, to remember how much I care about you," he started, allowing her to see what was in his hand. It was a betrothal necklace, the silver metal shimmering in the moonlight. There was a simple carving on it of the air and water symbol intertwined. "Monk Gyatso always said that if you truly loved someone then you would be willing to let them go. That's what I was going to do, Katara. I cared too much about you to let you live a life with no safety and no home," he said with a weary smile.

"Aang, I would choose a life of danger in a heartbeat if I got to be with you," Katara said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Your love would be its own reward. I feel at home when I'm with you, Aang." Katara stepped forward and pulled Aang into a hug, holding onto him as if she would never let go. After a while Aang pulled away.

"I will love you forever and always," he whispered into her ear. He pulled away, then said, "Katara, you have no idea how important you are to me. You are the love of my life, my savior, my best friend and so much more." He lowered himself so he was on one knee, and looked up at Katara, holding her hand. She gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marr—"

"Didn't I already answer that question?," she interrupted, smirking.

"Oh, come on, Katara," Aang said, teasing. "It can't hurt to say it again…"

"Fine. Yes, Aang, I would be more than happy to marry you." Aang stood up, a grin plastered to his face, and slowly tied the necklace around her neck. After a moment she smiled at him and undid the clasp of her mother's necklace, putting it in the pocket of her parka. "But—that's… that's your mother's!" he said, almost not believing what she had just done.

"I think she'd be more than happy for me to take it off if it was being replaced by a necklace that the Avatar made," she said, smiling. Aang stood up and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her into a kiss. "It almost seems like you planned this," she said, grinning.

"I didn't, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
